


Once Upon A Time

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana and Pharah are referred to by multiple names, F/F, Mercy is "The Angel", No one is referred to by their actual names, One Shot, Reinhardt is "The Dragonslayer"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a little girl who idolised her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who idolised her mother. The little girl saw that her mother was fierce and strong and wise, and aspired to be like her. To be as fierce, as strong, and as wise as the woman who raised her, surely a suitable goal for one such as she. 

When the little girl told her mother of her intent, of her desire to be as fierce, as strong and as wise as she, the girl’s mother cautioned her; “Little girl,” said she, “you know my path is that of a soldier. I must be strong of body, fierce of heart, and wise of mind so that I can defend you and those like you from harm. I would not wish such a life on you, my child, for it is a life filled with pain.” But the little girl was not dissuaded, and her mother despaired, for this was not the life she wished her child to lead.

As she grew, the little girl gradually became distant from her mother, who would not accept what the little girl wanted from her life, pushing her towards things that the little girl found no interest in in the hopes of distracting her from her goal. The little girl, however, would not be turned from her path so easily.

At last, on the night before she was to leave home to attend an academy where she would be able to advance towards her goal more easily, the little girl’s mother confronted her and told her that she would not allow her child to follow the path she had chosen for herself.

However, the little girl had grown into a young woman, as fierce at heart and as strong as body as her mother. She declared her intentions once more, and when her mother did not bend to her will, she left, and her mother wept, for she knew that she had likely lost her daughter through her own stubbornness.

As the years passed, the young woman walked her path with sure steps, growing stronger, and fiercer, and wiser as she did. When she graduated from the academy she had entered, she invited her mother, but was disappointed, as she did not even receive a reply. Her heart hardened, the young woman resolved once more to confront her mother after she had become as strong, as fierce and as wise as she.

Further years passed, and wherever she went, the young woman was confronted with comparisons to her estranged mother. Always her mother was described as a hero, strong and fierce and wise, and the young woman found herself chasing an impossible goal. She grew to hate her mother, who she had not seen in almost eight years, and yet still overshadowed her life. And so, the young woman, now the soldier, resolved once more to surpass her estranged mother, training harder, and harder, and harder in an effort to do so.

And then a day came where the soldier received a letter, and upon opening it, her dreams and goals were shattered to pieces, for her mother was dead. She went to her mother’s funeral to find that there was not even a body to bury, and the little girl wept, for always her mother had existed, as a goal to reach for, as an example of what to be, of how strong, how fierce and how wise the little girl must become. And now she was gone, and the little girl was really, truly alone. 

At her funeral, she met some of the other heroes her mother had worked with, the angel and the dragonslayer. They met again and again in the following years, and between the dragonslayer’s and the angel’s friendship, the soldier moved on. The soldier became a hero in her own right, and upon its revival, joined the alliance of heroes known as Overwatch as a bringer of justice, a justicar. The dragonslayer became almost a new father to her, and the angel became more, their relationship deepening into love as they grew ever closer.  
But then, the justicar’s life was upset once more as another letter was delivered, and upon reading it, the little girl wept once again, for her mother was alive. The soldier, her heart hard towards her mother now, as she had long since moved on, destroyed the letter, telling only the angel its contents. But her mother would not let the issue lie.

Returning to Overwatch, the girl’s mother, old now, tried to insert herself back into her daughter’s life. The justicar, however, refused to let her mother have her way so easily, and confronted her, speaking her mind and airing her pain. And her mother wept, for she knew now, that she had erred. No more could she even attempt to sway her daughter towards what she wanted for her, for she could see now that the justicar was as fierce, as strong and as wise as she. 

Telling her daughter this, the girl’s mother saw that her child wept, and found herself confronted by the angel and the dragonslayer, for they knew that before this day, the justicar had not spoken to her mother for over fourteen years, and therefore knew that they knew her daughter better than she did. They spoke of the justicar’s heroism and strength, her kindness and wisdom, and the girl’s mother wept further, for she knew that, from the angel and dragonslayer’s words, that her daughter had grown much more than she could know in the many years that they had been apart. 

And so the justicar and her mother spoke to each other, as equals now, and made their peace with one another at last after so many years of distance. It would take more time as old wounds were reopened and at last healed cleanly, after many years of being soured by regrets between them both, but when at last the justicar married the angel, the little girl’s mother was there to see them joined.


End file.
